


Spin-O-Rama

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Crush, Inspired by Music, M/M, Teen Crush, music references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: Eres el chico que llegó de paquete en una moto y te mueves a la velocidad de un disco de los años cincuenta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fDTUhlYMdc
> 
> Yuri viajando de paquete en la moto de Otabek con esta canción de fondo. Puro placer con aires de los 50. Billy Joel es mi pequeño extra, mi placer culpable.

El viento mece tu cabello al son de la música que suena en los auriculares. Eres el chico que llegó de paquete en una moto y te mueves a la velocidad de un disco de los años cincuenta. Eres «My Girl» en labios de David Ruffin, pero te pareces más a la chica de clase alta que volvía loco a Billy Joel con sus manerismos de alta gama y su caminar. Eres una _prima donna_ con chaqueta, pantalones de pitillo y un gusto por la moda complicado de digerir por muchos.

Giras como una ruleta rusa sobre el hielo, dejando trazas de ti mismo sobre cada pista que pisas. Te cabreas, lloras, tienes quince años, acto seguido tienes siete y un mundo entero por descubrir, a continuación dieciocho y doce por segunda vez en tu vida. La adolescencia apesta pero que bien sienta, incluso con el estirón, los brazos nervudos y las piernas demasiado largas. Te hacen caminar con garbo, la espalda tan recta que te duele el cuello, los tobillos rojos, las rodillas se doblan y vuelves a girar, tantas veces que te conviertes en una peonza. ¿Demasiados refrescos azucarados?

Te imaginas que la moto viaja a la velocidad de la luz y la colisión es inevitable, tu mejilla contra su chaqueta. Los surcos huelen a cuero y a colonia. Cierras los ojos y estiras una mano hacia el viento, partículas de polvo, luz y suciedad chocan contra las yemas de tus dedos mientras el mundo pasa volando delante de tus ojos.

¿Qué aspecto tiene Kazajistán a finales de Septiembre? ¿De qué color es su cielo? ¿A que huele su lluvia? ¿Se ríen igual que en Rusia? Tu cuerpo chisporrotea bajo la ropa, y la camiseta de algodón que llevas pesa y calienta tu pálida piel, mientras la nuca de Otabek se vuelve roja bajo un sol inexplicable. Corazón de conejo que late frenéticamente mientras la palabra _cool_ acude a tu mente. No hay otra forma de describir a este idiota, con sus gafas de sol moja bragas y esa expresión de mustio que en ocasiones se transforma en una cálida sonrisa. Te irrita su manera de caminar, de hablar, la seguridad de sus ojos y el aura que parpadea a su alrededor en multicolor, igual que el arco iris que crees estar a punto de vomitar.

Peor que Viktor cuando mira al Cerdo. Le pasa a los peores, y a los mejores. Te pones rojo como un tomate mientras el aire colapsa en tus pulmones y sientes que vuelas, eternamente, alzado por tus propias alas mientras Ágape cobra un sentido que no había tenido hasta la fecha.

Vaya, oh vaya, oh mierda, joder... tienes un _crush_.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Estaba escribiendo algo completamente distinto, de otro fandom, cuando de pronto empezaron a sonar The Primitives en mis auriculares, baratos muy baratos los caros los reservo para jugar online, y de pronto tuve la necesidad de escribir esto. Y aquí estamos, agradezco los kudos desde el silencio de mi sonrisa. Los que me conocen saben que soy un fiasco respondiendo comentarios.


End file.
